


Just one night

by adodcefa



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adodcefa/pseuds/adodcefa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent and catherine met and had a one night stand before the first episode.what would happen if catherine got pregnant</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Just one Night

Summary: Vincent and Catherine met and had a one night stand months before the first episode and our beautiful cop ends up pregnant

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

One night that's all it took, one single night of passion. The only thing that she knows of this man was that his name is Vincent. And even though she had never met him before something about him felt familiar, like she knows him from somewhere yet doesn't remember from where. The first time they met was in a beach in California, and twice more in a bar. They had talked, drank, and play some pool. The third time they met they had to mush to drink and they had ended in his hotel room.

She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol but she could have sworn that his eyes had glowed a golden yellow color while they had been intimate. He had tried to pull away not looking at her but she did not let him. She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek whispering to him that everything was alright that, that his was okay, that she was okay. She doesn't know why she had done it but it worked. That had been the last time that she had seen him for few hours later she, her sister Heather, and her partner Tess were on their way back to New York.

Now few weeks after that night she is sitting in a bed in the hospital's emergency room with Tess sitting beside her. They had just arrested a man that had murder his pregnant girlfriend when she fainted that's what Tess has told her. She is now pacing the small room waiting for the doctor to come back with the test results hoping that there was nothing wrong with her and that the fainting was due to skipping dinner last night breakfast and lunch today. The doctor had come back with some unexpected news. She's pregnant


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Vincent stood in the shadows of a roof top building looking at a certain apartment on the fifth floor of the building across the street, anyone looking would say that he was spying. He wasn't here to spy he was here to say goodbye. He had looked after Catherine from far away protecting her from danger the best that he could ever since the day her mother was murder. Sometimes he would sit on this very spot and watch her sleep, creepy to some but at least he knew that she was safe. JT didn't even know that he did this and that's the way that Vincent liked it.

While Catherine took a shower his mind began to wonder to that night few weeks ago in California. JT had been asked to go to a week and a half-long lecture in California and had taken Vincent with him. His friend had gotten him a hotel room near where the conference was going to be and had given him some spending money making him promise that he would call him every few hours just let him know that he was alright. Vincent had spent his days on the beach or driving around the city and his night in a bar playing pool. That had been the longest freedom that he had in 10-years and he loved every minute of it

He officially met Catherine on the beach while Tess and Heather were swimming and twice more in a bar. It had been the first time that had he talked with someone other than JT about his brothers. The last day they saw each other in the bar the two of them had gotten drunk and had ended in his room. It had scared him when he nearly turned; his human side scared that the beast would hurt this beautiful woman like it nearly did to another a year ago. How stupid he had been stupid. Stupid. Stupid. STUPID! He had been ready to get off of her and run before the beast took full control but she had wrapped her legs around his waist and caress his cheek saying few gentle words that had helped him get control of the beast. That night had been the first time in ten years that he had been with a woman.

The water turning off got Vincent's attention and few minutes later saw Catherine walk into her room showered and wearing red pajamas. "Goodbye Catherine" he whispered as he left his spot the moment that she got into bed, and if he had stayed just a few seconds more he would have seen her place a hand on her flat belly and saying good night to his unborn child that he did not know. Miurfield was onto him and he need to get out of New York before they capture him but Vincent promise that he would return one day and watch over her once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Hezekiah is pronounced: Hez-Eh-Kay-Uh

A/N: you will soon tell that I don't know much about pregnancies even though I'm female. Any information I got it from the internet or some of my family members so any mistakes blame them.

8 weeks pregnant

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._.

She was nervous. This would be her very first OB appointment and she was a bit scared. She was scared that the doctor would tell her that the ER doctor had been wrong that she wasn't pregnant that her missed period was due to the stress at work. Catherine didn't what she would do if the doctor told her that.

She sign in and sat down to wait. Catherine wanted to be prepared for this appointment so she had done some research staying up late at night taking notes and writing down questions that she has. Reading Evan's text she decided to add another question on the list- "is it normal to feel super hungry during pregnancy?"

' _Hey Evan' she texted 'Sorry that I ate your lunch I'll pay you as soon as I get back to work. PS: Tell Tess that I'm sorry for eating her flan.'_

Looking around Catherine noticed the looks that most of the people were giving her and every one of them has a ring on their finger. She pretended to ignore stares trying not to show how uncomfortable it was making her feel. Catherine just hopes that whoever her doctor will be that she won't be treated differently for not being married. Hearing her name being called Catherine stood up and followed the nurse to wait for the doctor.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._.

As a father Thomas will always worry about his daughters even thou they are already all grown up and no longer living at home but at the moment the one that worries him the most is Catherine. She wasn't completely the same after seeing Vanessa killed and it had taken several months of therapy just to see her smile reach her eyes once more. Thomas got out of the car and brought the groceries in.

His two girls will be coming over for dinner tonight and hopefully Catherine would tell him what was wrong with her. Last night we went to their apartment to ask them what they wanted to eat, sure could have asked them through the phone but then he wouldn't have an excuse to see them. Catherine has a doctor's appointment today, this she has told him last night after she had fainted. Thomas hopes that whatever Catherine has isn't life-threatening.

"What has the doctor told you?" Thomas asked the oldest of his daughters after dinner.

"She said that I have a parasite," looked at her father and then her sister as she answers

"oh my god" – Heather

"Like a tape worm? Can something be done about it?" - Thomas

"Only in about a month after that it will be illegal to remove, but I won't." Catherine said as she looks through her purse "I already love my little growing parasite. I will soon name it, buy little cloths for it, and sing it lullabies."

"wait what? Catherine what are you talking about?" – Heather

Catherine places the picture that the doctors gave on the coffee table for Heather and their father to see. "I'm pregnant."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

\--so what do you think?---

 


End file.
